imaginary demon friends
by outofplace
Summary: My mom and me are on our way to my aunt Kaede's to move back in with her.I used to have demon friends when I lived there. Everyone told me they were imaginary though. Well I'll just have to see what happens.
1. Default chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters from Inuyasha. This fanfic will include some ideas from the book "tithe" by holly black. It will be slightly based on the book. I will use little bits and pieces of the book but it wont be anything close to the actual thing. I don't own any of the ideas that I will use from "tithe".  
  
**Intro**  
  
Once upon a time there lived a girl named Kagome. She lived with her mother Joy. They lived wherever Joy's band went to perform. She was obsessed with making it in music.  
  
One day after a long performance Joy was sitting at a bar drinking. Kagome saw a strange man coming up behind her mother with something shiny in hand. Kagome knocked a dagger out of the man's hand right before he was about to stab Joy. Kagome didn't get a very clear view of the man because he ran off before she could, but she did notice that he had long black wavy hair and piercing violet eyes. His eyes made her shiver with fright.  
  
To get away from the city and Joy's anonymous attacker Kagome and Joy moved back to Kyoto from Tokyo to move in with Joy's widowed older sister Kaede again. It had been 6 years since they had moved to Tokyo so that Joy could pursue her musical career.  
  
Now they were back to where Kagome had spent her childhood and she wondered whether her demon friends would remember her.  
  
AN: This is a default chapter. I know it's boring and poorly written but I promise that whatever chapters follow will be better. 


	2. Home

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters from Inuyasha. I don't own the book "tithe" by holly black and don't own any of the ideas that I use from it.

****

**Home**

****

**Kagome's POV**

We arrived at aunt Kaede's house around noon the day after my mom almost got stabbed. Aunt Kaede didn't really give us a warm welcome but she said we could stay with her as long as we needed.

Aunt Kaede looked as old as ever but looked healthy enough. I left mom and her to catch up.

My room was basically the same except for the cobwebs in the corners. It looked like it hadn't been touched since i left. There was a white wicker bed, a dresser, a vanity and a shelf. My stuffed animals were still piled up on my bed.

One of them particularly caught my eye. It was of a small red-headed boy except it wasn't a boy. You could tell because it had what looked like fox feet instead of normal feet and because of the tiny white fangs coming out of its mouth. It looked home made with all the stitching exposed. Shippo had made it himself of himself and had given it to me as a going away present.

All my demon friends had thrown me a going away party a day before i left. Shippo had given me the doll, Kirara had given me a lock of her fur but Inuyasha hadn't given me anything. We always had a love hate relationship.

I wondered,did demons really exist, or were they just figments of my imagination like everyone had said. Then i heard the phone ring.

I answered it. "Hey Kags is that really you?" It was my best friend Sango. We kept in touch by e-mail after I left Kyoto 6 years ago. "Hey Sango! Yupp it's really me."I sent a quick e-mail telling Sango that I was moving back to Kyoto right before i left Tokyo. "Oh my gosh! This is so great. Why don't you come over today? We can hang out." "Sure I'll be over right after i unpack all my stuff" I answered excitedly. "Ok see you then. Bye." Then she hung up.

I unpacked as fast as i could. I ran downstairs made some ramen and put it in a bowl, then i put it outside my back porch. My demon friends used to love ramen. I yelled out that I was going to Sango's house and was gone before anyone could answer.

****

**AN**: i know it's been a long time since i've updated but i got a new computer and it didn't have microsoft word and i have no idea how to used html and i thought that u could only use those two methods to update fanfics. then i found out that u could use wordpad and i updated as fast as i could. sorry about the short chapter. REVIEW???


End file.
